


From Christmas to New Year's Eve, I'm Yours

by MaryMonster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Christmas, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Garter Belt, Holidays, Naked Female Clothed Male, New Year's Eve, Smut, Sweet, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMonster/pseuds/MaryMonster
Summary: When Rey’s landlords leave town for the holidays, their mysterious son, Ben Solo, comes for a visit. Smutty hijinks ensue.A holiday Reylo fic with a sprinkling of plot.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 28
Kudos: 339





	1. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  [Moodboard](https://marymonster.tumblr.com/post/189853501307/from-christmas-to-new-years-eve-im-yours-by)   
>  **

Leia squeezed Rey tightly. “I’m going to miss you, dear,” Leia said. A light snow was falling, dusting the petite older woman’s hair with white. 

Rey smiled and laughed, “It’s only a month.”

“With the holidays it’ll feel longer,” Leia countered as she patted Rey’s arm, “I feel awful leaving you here all alone.”

“I’ll be fine! I’m actually looking forward to having a break from classes and just binge-watching cheesy Christmas movies.” 

“Not completely alone,” Han interjected, as he climbed back out of his old station wagon. The engine was running now, and the windshield was quickly defrosting. “Ben will be getting in late tomorrow night. If you need anything don’t be afraid to ask him.” Han slipped past the two women and ducked into the garage. He was always in motion, Rey didn’t know how Leia had ever gotten him to stand still long enough to marry him.

“And if he doesn’t take care of it right away, you call me,” Leia said, “He has strict instructions to be a proper landlord in our absence.”

Han emerged from the garage with a large cardboard box tucked under his arm and said, “Ben can be an asshole.”

Leia shot him an icy glare, but Rey couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Well,” Leia said turning back to Rey, “Han is not wrong. Ben’s stubborn.”

“Stubborn?” balked Han, “He bought a ticket home, for the day _after_ we’re leaving for Florida.” 

Leia sighed, “If I had had any inkling that he’d be coming home for the holidays, I would have made different arrangements, but nothing can be done about that now. Luke is expecting us. Perhaps next year we can have a proper family holiday. With you too, Rey!”

A content warmth bubbled up in Rey. She’d only been renting Han and Leia’s guest cottage since the beginning of the fall semester, but they already felt like the closest thing to family that she’d ever experienced. When she’d answered their ad for a tenet, she’d never imagined she’d meet two of the sweetest, most down-to-earth people in the world. Which made it hard to believe that their son, who’d never visited before and rarely called, could be the grouch they described. 

“We thought you might enjoy decorating your place for the holiday,” Leia said as Han set the box he was holding on the stoop that led to the main house where Leia and Han lived. 

Despite the cold, dry air, Rey’s eyes were getting misty. She’d never had Christmas decorations of her own. She’d been moving from one crappy efficiency apartment to the next so rapidly it never made sense to have more than the bare necessities. Now Rey occupied a quaint cottage tucked in a pine grove just within eye sight of Leia and Han’s house, a tasteful colonial mansion. 

“Thank you! And Happy Christmas,” Rey said as she hugged them both.

“Well, we better be off before we miss our flight,” Leia said.

“Remember what we said, Rey, if Ben gives you any sort of trouble you just call,” Han added.

A moment after their car disappeared out of view, Rey lifted the lid of the cardboard box to peek inside. The box was brimming with vintage Christmas decorations, a tabletop sized tree and a Santa-shaped cookie jar that said ‘Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas!’ every time you opened the top. Beneath all the breakables, padding the bottom of the box, was a particularly hideous Christmas sweater. Rey smiled to herself, she was going to have the best little Christmas in her new home.

Rey got in late the next night. It was snowing again as she hurried down the long, paved path that led to her cottage. There were no signs of life in the main house, but she imagined the mysterious Ben Solo was already there. Despite Leia and Han’s warning, she was determined to befriend Ben. He was their only child, and even though they were open about their strained relationship with him, he was clearly an important part of their lives. Rey, who already loved Leia and Han dearly, felt it was imperative to make a decent impression on Ben.

By morning, two feet of snow had accumulated. Rey didn’t technically have to be anywhere, but she knew if she spent the whole day inside, she’d go stir crazy. Best to spend a couple hours at the library, and then pop around a few of the shops to look at the holiday displays before burying herself under a blanket for an evening of hot cocoa and a viewing of _A Muppet Christmas Carol_. 

Rey threw on her heaviest sweater and pulled on her overly-bulky but warm winter boots before grabbing her messenger bag and opening the door. Her walkway was completely cleared of snow. She hadn’t heard the rumble of the snowblower Han always used; Ben must have gotten up early and shoveled. Considering the long, winding path that connected the two structures, he must have not only gotten up very early, but also exerted quite a bit of energy. 

Rey paused as she passed the main house, no lights were on and all the curtains were pulled. It was 8 am, but Ben had to already be awake if her walk was cleared. She knocked and then waited a minute before ringing the bell. No signs of life from within. Maybe he’d gone out. She dug into her bag for a pen and paper. 

_Dear Ben,_

_Thanks for shoveling my walkway. Don’t worry about using the snowblower if you prefer, you won’t wake me. I’ll stop by this evening for a proper introduction._

_-Rey_

Folding it neatly, she shoved the scrap of paper through the mail slot and then set off. Writing a note was a bit silly but she didn’t want to seem ungrateful for him acting as a landlord when he’d probably prefer not to. Better to be overly friendly, she thought.

After a delightful day downtown, Rey returned at 6 that evening. Again, she knocked on the main house’s door. No answer. She knew he was in there. She’d seen movement this time behind a curtain as she’d come down the driveway. She knocked a bit harder, waited two whole minutes and then finally gave up. She wasn’t going to force him to be her friend, even though Rey prided herself on being able to make friends with all sorts of people, even antisocial assholes. But if he wasn’t going to answer the door, she wasn’t going to break it down.

Rey had gotten used to spending a few evenings a week in the main house, watching British murder mysteries with Han, talking politics with Leia over tea, using their fancy kitchen to try out a new recipe. Leia always commented how welcome Rey was in their home, they clearly missed having a young person in their lives and not just to help reset their router or to climb the ladder when boxes needed to be moved up into the attic. It was more than just the little day to day tasks, it was the whole feeling of being needed and allowed to need in return.

Not that Rey also didn’t adore her own cottage. In all the ways that Leia and Han made their impersonal mansion a home by the warmth of their personalities, Rey’s cottage was a home by the character of the building. The reading nook off the side of her bedroom filled her heart with joy. The thoughtfulness of how of the kitchen’s layout gave her movements within it a delicate flow. The beautiful stone fireplace in the living room was a hearth in every sense of the word, lending the house its heartbeat. But despite its inherent beauty, she still missed the companionship of her visits to the main house.

Two more days passed without any sign of Ben. Twice she tried to get up early to catch him shoveling but she always seemed to just miss him. He was keeping her walkway pristine, he’d put out the trash on schedule and he appeared to keep track of her comings and goings as the walkway light was always left on for exactly one hour after she returned home in the evenings. Her fixation on meeting Ben slid from wanting to make a good impression on Leia and Han’s son to worrying that he might be in the throes of some wild bender and wrecking the house. There had been a passing mention of Ben being a wild child when he was younger, maybe he’d reverted to his destructive ways.

Which is why she decided to take a slightly more drastic step to lure Ben out of his cave. It was the afternoon of Christmas Eve and she’d finally devised a surefire way to make contact. Rey dressed warmly and then went outside, quickly and inconspicuously she poured a little water from her thermos onto the doorknob, making sure to get a few splashes directly into the keyhole. Then, with a small skip in her step, she made her way to the park she liked to walk around in on cold but sunny winter days. 

Two hours later, pleasantly tired and oddly cheery, she returned home. She stood outside her door for five minutes, making a bit of a show of trying to force her key into the now iced lock in case Ben was watching before heading back down the path.

“Sorry, but it’s an emergency! Hello? Ben? I need help!” Rey hollered loudly but kept any note of panic from her voice as she knocked on the main house’s door. Faking an emergency was a dicey last-ditch attempt to get Ben’s attention, but she had scripted her plea for plausible deniability in case he called 911 instead of opening the door. Being locked out was an emergency of sorts and she definitely needed help.

The door swung open forcefully and Rey almost fell on her ass as she quickly took a step back. Standing in front of her was the most peculiarly handsome man she’d ever seen wearing nothing but a towel. He towered over her despite being barefoot and surveyed her with intensely dark eyes. Water from his long hair dripped down his muscular torso until it caught along the towel that barely clung to his hips. 

“Rey?” Ben asked in a voice so rich and deep it made her legs all weak.

“You’re steamy,” Rey gasped.

“What?” Ben’s eyebrows knitted together as he stared back at her like she’d gone mad.

“I mean, you’re steaming! Your skin is damp and warm and the air outside is cold so you’re steaming,” Rey sputtered before adding weakly, “It’s science.”

Ben paused and glanced down at himself. Soft wisps of steam were rising from his pale skin. He met her gaze once more. “Ok. What’s the emergency?”

“It’s my knob.” Rey’s brain had short-circuited, and she felt a familiar jolt of electricity just below her bellybutton. It had been way too long since she’d been this close to a nearly naked man.

“You have a knob?” Ben crossed his arms, which somehow made his whole upper body flex.

“Fuck,” Rey whimpered and shut her eyes and tried to focus. All rational thought was beyond her at the moment. She prided herself on being composed around attractive men but this man, this Ben Solo, was proving to be a very inconvenient exception. Everything about him, his broad shoulders, his full lips, even his long nose, made her body ache. “What I mean is, my doorknob is frozen shut. I can’t get my key in.”

“That’s the emergency?” Thankfully, Ben seemed more amused than angry.

“It’s freezing and I’m locked out of the cottage. I would say that’s an emergency. I could die of hypothermia.”

Ben smirked. “Your cheeks look pretty flushed at the moment.”

“Are you going to help me or not?”

“Come inside,” he said before turning back into the house.

Ben disappeared for a few minutes and remerged fully clothed and with dried hair. He didn’t even look at her as he crossed the living room and ducked into the kitchen. Rey’s boots were covered in snow and she didn’t know if she should take them off and follow Ben or just continue to wait, while the snow slowly melted onto the rug in the front hall. She’d always felt at ease in Leia and Han’s house, but now with Ben as the sole occupant the whole place had taken on a different persona. The tree next to the fireplace wasn’t plugged in despite it being Christmas Eve and the curtains were closed making the room quite drab. The jazz albums that Leia played all hours of the day were missing from the record player and the heady aroma of Han’s coffee was noticeably absent. The house with just Ben was depressed.

Still debating whether to move or not, Rey heard a few kitchen drawers open and close before Ben reappeared. Without a word he grabbed his coat and stepped into his boots and took off down the walk with Rey hurrying to keep up with his long stride.

“Have you been avoiding me?” Rey asked. It was easier to speak to him in her normal precocious way now that he was fully clothed and faced away from her.

“Yes,” he said to her surprise.

“Why?”

They were at her door now and Ben turned and held out his hand to her. She passed him her key and watched as he gripped the end of the key with a metal chip clip and then heated it with a lighter before carefully pressing it into the lock.

“My mother said you were a very nice girl.”

Rey felt herself blushing again. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“I’m not very nice,” Ben said and then turned back towards the main house, leaving Rey standing in front of her open door feeling utterly confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!


	2. Christmas

Rey woke at 4 am on Christmas Day and laid in bed for hours unable to sleep, staring at the ceiling, thinking of Ben. She knew practically nothing about Ben Solo other than what she’d gleaned from their brief interaction and she wasn’t the type to chase bad boys (no matter how sexy they looked in just a towel). There was also the matter of Ben’s parents being her landlords as well as people she hoped to have in her life for years to come. Any attempt to seduce Ben would be short-sighted and reckless. But it was the only thing she’d been thinking about since they’d met. She couldn’t quite define what she was feeling, lust sure, but there was something else too, some sort of pull that demanded she find her way into his orbit.

Rey finally got up and put the kettle on. After deliberating with herself over breakfast, she came to the conclusion that her desire for Ben was all wrapped up in having seen him almost naked and that if she actually spent a bit more time with him clothed her crush would dissipate and she could just think of him as a temporary neighbor instead of a tree that needed to be climbed.

Rey contemplated what the normal, neighborly thing would be to do when neither she nor her neighbor had any family around and, as she often concluded, baking was the answer. Typically, Rey would bake some cookies and drop them off with a cheery smile. But it was Christmas, and no one should have to spend Christmas alone, so Rey threw the necessary ingredients into a tote bag and then went to get dressed. 

Unfortunately, Rey was greeted by a massive pile of dirty laundry spilling out of her hamper. The end of semester push had been a bit rough and she’d gotten behind on chores. After desperately looking for something clean and cute, she had to settle for only clean- black, fleece-lined leggings, chunky wool socks, and to her amusement, the ugly Christmas sweater that had been tucked in with the ornaments from Leia and Han. All her underwear was dirty, so she settled for going without.

Ten minutes later, with her laundry hamper in one arm and her bag of baking supplies in the other, Rey used an elbow to ring the main house’s bell. She’d half expected Ben to ignore the chime and leave her waiting out in the cold, but the door eventually did swing open.

“Locked out again?” he asked.

Rey shook her head. “Merry Christmas! My place doesn’t have a washer or dryer. Your parents always let me use theirs. And I brought ingredients for Christmas cookies. Thought I would bake some while I wait.”

Ben paused for a long moment but eventually stepped aside to let her pass before disappearing into the living room. Rey stripped off her coat and went to the utility room in the back of the house to start her laundry before making her way to the kitchen. She had hoped Ben would join her, but he seemed content to sit and read on the couch in the living room, not even bothering to look up as she passed by.

“The least you could do is turn on the tree,” she called, “It is Christmas after all.”

Ben sighed loudly but got up to flick the switch for the multi-colored twinkling lights that adorned the plastic fir. The house felt about ten times cheerier. She peeked out of the kitchen again, Ben’s back was to her, his long dark hair was just begging for her to run her fingers through it. Not to mention how she wanted to dig her nails into those broad shoulders. _Damnit_ thought Rey. Those weren’t exactly neighborly thoughts.

With her Christmas playlist blaring from her phone, Rey made quick work of mixing the ingredients and set the oven to preheat. She was about to scoop out the dough onto the floured countertop when she heard Ben enter the kitchen. She spun around with her brightest smile, hoping to cajole him into helping her, but he wouldn’t even meet her eyes; he was just blatantly staring at her chest.

“My face is up here,” she said, unsure of whether to be flattered that he was checking her out or annoyed that he had zero tact.

Ben lifted his gaze to meet hers, his face was stony, but the tips of his ears were tinged red. 

“I was looking at -” 

“My tits,” she offered. 

“Your sweater...” 

“Oh,” she giggled looking down at the little T-Rexs interspersed between Christmas trees that were covering her chest. “Fair enough. It’s truly hideous isn’t it? It was in the bottom of a box of old Christmas decorations your parents gave me. I’ve heard of the ugly Christmas sweater thing, but this is next level. I do not understand what dinosaurs have to do with Christmas.”

“It’s mine,” Ben bit out. 

“Oh?” Was all that Rey could manage, taken aback by the change in his tone.

“I drew the design and my mom knit it. I was twelve.”

Rey was embarrassed now. She’d just insulted something his mom had made him when he was a kid. “Sorry, I didn’t realize.”

“It’s mine.” He repeated and she swore he’d dropped his voice just to give her chills. “Give it back.”

Her cheeks were burning. “It’s laundry day,” she muttered, “All my things are in the wash.”

“Give it back.” Ben’s eyes met Rey’s causing her whole body to tingle beneath his stare. Things were not going according to plan. She was supposed to bake cookies and make small talk with Ben. Get to know him a bit better and get over her crush. She certainly wasn’t supposed to strip for him after only being in the house for less than half an hour.

To hell with it.

“All my underthings…” she murmured and then bit her lip. 

Ben didn’t look away; his stern expression didn’t break.

Very slowly Rey pinched the hem of the sweater and lifted it over her head, revealing her bare torso.

Ben’s mouth dropped open for a second before snapping closed. He cleared his throat. “Are you going to finish baking those cookies?”

Biting her lower lip, she nodded. She really liked how Ben was staring at her, hunger clear on his face. And she really liked how she felt being so exposed. Every small movement of her body was amplified by a new awareness of her naked chest. She’d never fully appreciated how much even her small breasts swayed with every breath and every step.

The kitchen, pleasantly warmed by the oven, was bright enough that she was certain that Ben could see the blush that descended from her cheeks to her clavicles. Her nipples hardened to little points as arousal began to pool between her legs. Being watched by him had her positively squirming. He was leaning casually against the counter, focused intently on her. Her breasts bounced as she flattened the dough with a rolling pin. When pressing down on the pine tree cookie cutter, her arms squeezed her breasts together over and over again as she worked the metal into the dough. 

Finally, she set the full cookie sheets in the oven and set the timer. She smiled at Ben and wondered what they could get up to in eight to ten minutes.

“You like living in the cottage?” Ben asked casually.

“Yes,” she answered, surprised by the blasé small talk. She was standing topless mere feet away and he wanted to ask about her living arrangement? What next, the weather? 

“My parents had a string of shitty tenets over the last couple years. They were ecstatic when you proved to be a nice girl.”

There it was again, thought Rey, _a nice girl_. It was such a benign phrase to her, but it seemed to carry weight in Ben’s mind. 

“Oh, well it’s pretty mutual. I adore your parents.” Ben winced at that comment and Rey draped an arm over her chest, beginning to feel awkward. 

“They’re getting older. I don’t know how much longer they’ll be able to manage the upkeep of this place on their own.”

Rey stared at her feet. “Well, your dad loves his riding lawnmower, I suspect he’ll get a riding snowblower for next winter.”

“You’re planning on being here next winter?” Ben asked. 

This was torture. Did he really want to talk about his parents, yardwork and her plans for a whole year from now? Rey bit her thumb, and closed her eyes, he must be trying to tease her, to draw the game out. Rey was trying to figure out how to close the distance between them when her thoughts were interrupted by the oven timer.

Bending over with a potholder on each hand, Rey reached into the oven. But when she stood back up, she accidently bumped her bare stomach against the edge of the hot cookie sheet. The metal edge singed her skin, making her recoil and yelp.

Just as fast as the slight burn had occurred, Ben rushed to her. With an arm around her ribs, and his body behind her back, he lifted and pinned her leaning over the sink. With his free hand, he turned on the faucet and loosed the wand. A steady stream of cold water soothed the faint pink line that was rising on her stomach. 

Ben was murmuring words of contrition into her hair, but Rey barely registered his apology; she was wholly distracted by the way his massive frame engulfed her. “I’m fine,” she whispered but Ben kept repeating his apology. The burn had only stung for moment, yet he kept her trapped against him, stretched up onto tiptoe. His cashmere sweater tickled her back and his arms were flexed and tight around her. 

The warmth of his body contrasted sharply with the chilly tap water. She didn’t want to be half cold anymore. “I’m wet,” she said finally, her voice a bit raspy. 

Ben’s breath caught in his chest, and then she arched her back to nudge him off of her. Dropping back flat on her feet, Rey turned around to face him. 

“See?” she said as she plucked at the waistband of her leggings. Her lap was soaked from where some of the water had spilled over the side of the basin.

“I told you all my clothes were in the wash, and now you’ve made a mess of me.” She bit her lower lip and gave him a most sincerely flirtatious look. Things had gone too far for her to turn back now.

Ben’s knitted brow was slowly replaced by a devious smirk. “Guess you’ll need to take those off too,” he said, and Rey nodded in agreement.

With a surprising amount of care, he eased her leggings down and over her wool socks before lifting her up onto the counter at a safe distance from the cookie sheets. The granite was cool against her bare bottom, but her skin was practically on fire with the adrenaline of being splayed out naked in front of Ben. 

Ben’s fingers wrapped around the back of her neck and he tilted her backwards so that the light cascaded down her torso. “You sure you’re ok, Rey?” he asked as he peered at her stomach.

“Mmhmm.”

One of Ben’s long fingers traced a circle around the lightly pinked line on Rey’s stomach making her squirm. Slowly the circle became a spiral as Ben’s fingertip swirled lower and lower until it spun through the neatly trimmed hair that covered her mound.

“Do you want me to make you come?” Ben asked and Rey whimpered. “Was that a yes?”

“Yes!” she gasped.

Ben bent to lick one of her nipples as his hand that was between her legs teased her folds open. She hadn’t lied, she was a wet mess. Ben lowered her back on the counter before working down her stomach in a string of kisses until his head was between her legs. 

The first touch of his tongue against her clit jolted her more than the hot metal had when she’d burned herself earlier. It had been much, much too long since someone had done this to her, and no one had done it with as much fervor as Ben who was practically devouring her alive. 

Ben tongued over her clit while two of his fingers pressed into her opening, and she draped her thighs over her shoulders. His lips closed tightly over her bud and sucked at the same pace of his fingers working inside her. _Oh fuck!_ She’d wanted this since she’d laid eyes on him and she’d become desperate since she’d taken off the sweater. 

Rey arched her back, the top of her spine pressing hard into the countertop as her legs clamped around Ben’s head as a sudden gush of pleasure exploded within her. Her thighs trembled and her hands scrambled for purchase on the smooth countertop.

Rey’s brain was completely devoid of coherent thought and her clit was still pulsating as Ben gathered her up in his arms. He carried her, his arms fitted below her knees and behind her shoulders, cradling her against his chest. For a few too brief moments, she snuggled against him, pirating his bodily warmth until he laid her down onto a sofa in the living room. 

Ben covered her with a blanket and then stroked her hair. “I’m going to switch your laundry,” he said, “And make sure the oven is off.” 

Rey murmured her thanks and closed her eyes; her mind was too mushy to stay awake much longer. She always fell asleep after coming, her brain abandoning her body after being thoroughly sated.

When Rey woke again the light outside was low. Ben was sitting with a book in his lap on the sofa across from her own. A fire was burning in the fireplace and one of Leia’s Christmas Jazz records was playing softly in the background.

“You were out cold,” Ben said as he set his book aside.

“I always sleep like the dead after I come. If you’d fucked me, I would have slipped into a coma.”

Ben laughed. “And here I first thought you were the innocent girl next-door type. Turns out you’re very naughty.”

“I’m both,” she said as she stretched, the blanket that had covered her slithered off the sofa and onto the floor, revealing her naked body.

It was true. Rey was sweet and goofy and quite often the epitome of wholesome. But she was also sexy and a bit depraved when she was in the mood. And right now, she was definitely in the mood.

Rey bent her legs and let her knees fall open, as she stroked herself. 

“Again?” Ben asked as he watched her intently.

Rey nodded. “I think I’d like something more than just your fingers inside me this time.”

“Alright,” Ben said and stood. But instead of crossing over to her, he picked up an elegant poker from the silvery set next to the fireplace. The tip was bent in an L-shape. He stoked the fire, the flames darting high for a moment. The burst of warmth covered her naked body.

Ben turned back around and with a flash of silver, he swung the poker hard at the floor, the spiked tip jammed into a wooden plank and stuck there at an angle. 

“What the hell?” Rey yelped, “Are you trying to destroy your parents’ house?”

“It’s just a board. It can be replaced.” Ben dropped back onto the sofa, his hands tucked behind his head. “Think you can manage with that?”

Rey glared at him. She was quite certain that this was a test of some kind. That Ben was trying to suss out what kind of girl she really was. He clearly thought she’d back down, but she didn’t care what he was playing at because the idea of fucking herself on the handle of the fire poker had her absolutely soaking wet. 

Rey arched an eyebrow at Ben and then shrugged before dropping onto her hands and knees and crawling over to it. She ran her fingers over the fire poker, checking for sharp edges but finding none. She spat on it and winked at Ben whose chest was rising and falling with heavy breaths.

It took a moment to line herself up, before sliding back onto the bulbous handle. The metal wasn’t terribly cold against her sensitive skin like she’d predicted but deliciously cool instead. The head of the handle was large, but she was still wet from Ben eating her out in the kitchen and after wiggling her hips, it popped inside her. The head bumped against her inner wall just where she liked it. “Oh fuck!” She moaned. The slight curve made it press into her perfectly with each rock of her hips. 

Ben watched her closely, his eyes focused and dark as he palmed the bulge that was growing over his lap. Seeing him so turned on by her sent a shiver down her spine. She could spend a lifetime pleasuring herself while he watched, and she’d never get bored. Rey’s pace increased, and her legs began to shake. She loved this, loved being on display, loved so openly wanting.

Soon it was all too much, and Rey yelled as she came, her muscles clenching the unforgiving metal. Waves of pleasure wracked her as she spasmed and moaned, her fingernails scraping the wooden floor.

Sweaty, spent and sticky with her own come, Rey eased herself off the fire poker and shakily crawled into Ben’s lap. His hard cock pressed against her ass, but she was too far removed from her body to care. Ben cradled her, rocking her back and forth for a moment before he lifted and carried her once more, this time to the guest room where he was staying.

Rey was vaguely aware of him cleaning her up and then stripping down to his boxers. When he climbed in behind her, wrapping her tightly in his arms, she yawned and then promptly fell asleep.

The soft warmth of Ben’s bed could have been just a pleasant dream but the spot next to her was empty despite the sheets still retaining some warmth. She was awake now. The bedroom door was closed but she could hear voices, climbing from the bed, a blanket covering her naked body, she pressed an ear to the door. The talking was a tiny bit clearer now and she detected Ben’s deep baritone, but she still couldn’t catch his words. 

“Don’t be silly!” Came a woman’s voice that Rey recognized instantly as Leia’s. “Luke’s condo flooded! We might visit again in February after it’s all sorted but until then-”

Ben’s voice rumbled again indistinctly and then Han’s voice broke in. 

“Listen, Ben. Your mother and I also would prefer not to be here now. It’s colder than a witch’s tit. But we’ll be staying in our own house. You can leave if you want. No one’s twisting your arm, but if you choose to stay it would make your mother and I very happy despite your grumbling.” 

Rey was still naked except for her socks but thankfully Ben had brought her hamper with her clean and folded laundry into the guest room. After dressing quickly, Rey tiptoed into the hallway. Ben and his parents were in the living room which meant Rey was able to grab her coat and boots and then hurry out the front door and back down the path without being detected.

Once she was safe inside the cottage, Rey flung herself onto her bed. Yesterday felt like some alternate reality, how had she gone from trying to draw Ben out of the main house to fucking herself on a fire poker in front of him? And more importantly, what the hell was she going to do next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t put fire pokers where they don’t belong. :)
> 
> Next chapter will be posted NYE.


	3. New Year's Eve

Leia stopped by the cottage the day she and Han returned from Florida to check on Rey. Because she was wholly embarrassed and unsure if Ben had mentioned anything about her, Rey wasn’t up for small talk and feigned a bad cold. The following day Han came over with a container of his homemade chicken noodle soup and an electric blanket. By the 29th, the guilt of lying was too much and Rey ‘recovered’ from her cold. From a few passing comments from Leia and Han it was apparent that Ben had told them that he and Rey hadn’t even met, ‘like two ships in the night’ had been Leia’s exact quote. 

The whole thing made her feel massively stupid. But what was Ben supposed to say? Hey, Mom and Dad, I know you said your tenet was a nice, normal girl but turns out she fucked herself on a fire poker in front of me in the living room after I ate her out on the kitchen counter. Of course, he hadn’t let it slip they’d spent some time together, but why deny they’d even met? Which was why when Leia stopped by on the 30th to invite her to a New Year’s Eve party at the main house she didn’t know what to do.

“That sounds lovely, Leia, but I could still be contagious,” Rey mumbled as Leia helped herself to the teapot that was steaming with a Yorkshire Gold. 

“Nonsense! You look the picture of health. There’ll only be about two dozen guests, it being last minute and all. Lord knows I would prefer to ring in the New Year on the beach with a mai tai in hand, but nothing can be done about that now. You just come over a little before nine, that way I can introduce you to Ben before the other guests start to arrive.”

Rey just nodded and resigned herself to her fate.

At five minutes to nine the next day, Rey let herself into the Organa-Solo house. She could have been earlier, it would have been polite to help Leia and Han set up for the party, but she’d had such a hard time deciding on an outfit, and if she was being completely honest, she was hoping to minimize the amount of time she’d have to spend with Ben before the house filled up with other people.

Han took Rey’s coat, revealing the long-sleeved black dress she wore over a pair of sheer black stockings and her favorite t-strap heels. It was a simple but elegant ensemble and it made Rey feel confident. She had no expectation for the evening as far as Ben was concerned but she had gone to the trouble to wear lingerie, just in case, instead of the drab shapewear she normally wore under dresses.

“Rey, this is Ben,” Han said as Ben rounded the corner with a box full of champagne bottles in his arms.

“Hi,” she said meekly.

“Nice to finally meet you,” Ben replied and then continued onto the kitchen with no sign that they shared a secret. 

Han grunted, “I swear I taught that kid manners.”

Tugging at the short hem of her dress, Rey sighed. She shouldn’t have bothered with the sexy underwear, after all. 

As the other guests arrived and the gathering became more of a party, Ben seemed to be intentionally avoiding her, or maybe she was the one avoiding him? She felt so skittish whenever he walked by within a few feet that she found herself darting off to the hors d'oeuvres table or redirecting her path alongside the champagne tower. Before long, she was quite stuffed with mini quiches and tipsy on champagne.

With a full belly and a buzzed brain, Rey began to relax and eventually lost track of where Ben was in the room. Which is how she accidentally ended up getting cornered by him when she’d excused herself from a conversation that was getting too heated. She dipped into the kitchen for a reprieve from the noise of the living room.

“Have you been avoiding me?” Ben asked, startling her. She hadn’t noticed him leaning against the counter. The same counter she’d been stretched out on when he’d gone down on her.

“Yes,” she said. She’d been too obvious about it to put up a denial.

“Why?” 

Rey knocked back the rest of her champagne and then abandoned the glass in the sink. Pressing her palm against the cool granite, her mind flashed back to that moment just a few days ago when Ben had ordered her to remove her sweater and she’d happily complied. 

“If I said it’s because your mother mentioned that you’re a nice boy, would you believe me?”

Ben laughed and cracked a genuine smile. “Not in a million years.”

“Fine. The truth is I don’t know where I stand with you. You avoided me for days, then _things_ happened,” she tapped a finger on the counter, “Now, I have no idea what you think of me.”

“I didn’t want to get to know you, alright,” Ben said as he ran a nervous hand through his hair, “But then I did, sort of, and I was surprised.”

“Surprised by what?”

“By how much I like you,” Ben said and moved closer, “You’re tenacious and blunt, and incredibly sexy.”

Rey instinctively took a step back, feeling a bit nervous, and then regretted it as Ben mirrored her movement and stepped back as well, doubling the distance between them. “Maybe I misread the situation. I thought there might be something more than just sex between-” Ben cut himself off as Leia burst into the kitchen.

“There’s a shrimp sauce emergency!” Leia yelled. “I need baking powder!”

“You mean baking soda?” Rey asked as she automatically went to the pantry and pulled out a little orange box and offered it to Leia. Leia thanked her and disappeared back into the living room. Rey only had her back turned for a few seconds, but Ben had vanished as well.

After that, Rey and Ben both were avoiding one another equally, like two magnets with the same poles facing each other. Rey moved from one group of guests to the next while Ben lurked around the edges. She talked politics and pop culture, and even provided some anecdotes about herself but she never really invested in any of the conversations. Eventually, however, she bumped into an older man named William Snoke who appeared both harmless and charming as he regaled her with old war stories until the conversation took an uncomfortable turn; he kept complimenting her in a way that made her skin crawl. Irritated, she decided it was time to move on again. 

“I should…” Rey murmured and gestured her exit but when she tried to move, her left foot stayed firmly adhered to the floor. Rey peeked down at her shoes and saw that the stem of her left heel was jammed in a small hole in the floor. A small hole exactly the size of a fire poker tip. Rey blushed and glanced back up at William who laughed and then actually ran his old, wrinkled finger along her arm.

“I hope that wasn’t too forward of me,” he said. It took Rey a moment to realize he’d must have made some sort of explicit overture and had taken her blush as her reaction to his comment. Rey grimaced and tried to wrest her foot free as William continued to blather. Despite rocking her foot back and forth she couldn’t seem to get loose. Complicating the matter was both the T-strap that kept her foot in her shoe and her short skirt that would ride up past her panties if she bent low enough to undo the little buckle along her ankle.

“One minute!” Leia shouted. Rey cast her eyes around; all of the other party guests were turned towards the ornate grandfather clock on the far side of the room. It was one minute to the New Year and Rey, suddenly remembering the tradition of kissing at the stroke of midnight, felt an icy panic race through her veins. 

Frantically, she looked for someone, anyone, to come to her rescue. The only person facing her way was of course the only person who’d kept tabs on her all night- Ben. “Save me!” she mouthed at him behind a hand that blocked her lips from William’s view.

Keeping her in limbo only for a second, Ben strode over. Without preamble, he told William to, “Fuck off.” His tone was cold and in direct contrast to his grin which was turned to Rey. William, clearly frightened by the muscular young man that towered over him, skittered away.

“You don’t seem like the type that needs saving,” said Ben.

“My shoe is stuck,” Rey hissed but a smile began to rise on her lips. Despite everything, her interaction with Ben now felt conspiratorial rather than adversarial. They were the only ones who knew the origins behind the floor’s defect; it was their secret.

 _Ten! Nine! Eight!_ The countdown had begun.

Ben looked down and chuckled. “Guess, I should have filled that hole when I had the chance.”

Rey’s cheeks flushed bright red and she swatted Ben’s arm. “You’re ridiculous!”

_Seven! Six! Five!_

“I couldn’t resist,” he said and winked before bending down to set his champagne glass on the coffee table. Instead of straightening right back up, he dropped onto a knee and gripped her ankle with one hand and the stem of her heel with the other. Rey glanced down at him, her thigh muscles tightening at the sight of him kneeling before her. 

_Four! Three! Two!_

With one firm jerk, Ben freed her. She teetered for a moment, but he steadied her and kept her standing. His fingers that had been wrapped around her ankle lingered against her skin, his thumb caressing the back of her calf before he stood again.

_One! Happy New Year!_

Rey pushed up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to Ben’s. The quick peck turned into a slow and soft kiss. Melting into him, she rested a hand on his chest as he kissed her back. His mouth gently parted her lips, catching her bottom lip lightly between his teeth. Fireworks erupted all around and her whole body pulsed with pleasure. 

When Rey finally pulled away and the living room came back into focus, she saw bright red sparks showering down beyond the windows. Apparently, there were actual fireworks going off and not just in her head.

“Fuck,” Ben whispered quietly as he stared back at her. After everything that had transpired between them on Christmas, they hadn’t actually kissed yet. A wall crumbled between them. It wasn’t just raw sexual desire that drew them closer, instead it was some wild overwhelming emotion that Rey didn’t fully understand but knew she needed more of. Based on the stunned look on Ben’s face, he’d felt it too.

“Shall I get my coat?” she asked.

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.”

A raucous rendition of Auld Lang Syne boomed from every direction as they weaved through small clutches of party-goers and made their way to the door. 

“We should probably help your mom and dad clean up,” Rey said as Ben helped her into her coat. She didn’t want to sweep up the confetti from the little plastic champagne poppers, nor did she care to gather the dirty plates and cocktail napkins, but she felt a pang of obligation.

“Mom’s drunk and it’s well past Dad’s bedtime. They’ll leave the mess until the morning and we can help them sort it then,” Ben said and pulled a stocking cap low over his ears. “Did you bring boots?” 

Rey shook her head and tied her scarf. 

“Then you better take my arm.” Ben opened the door and they snuck outside, “It’s a bit icy even with the sand.”

Rey didn’t bother taking Ben’s arm, instead she wrapped her own arm around his waist, tucking herself tightly against his body. They shuffled into the crisp night, the loud reverie of the party long forgotten and replaced by the silence of a world cushioned by snow.

The walk down the path passed in the blink of an eye and then they were at the cottage. Ben dropped a hand into her pocket to retrieve her key and opened the door as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Once inside, Rey eased out of her coat and shivered. The cottage was a bit cooler than the party had been with all the body heat from the guests.

“Shall I start a fire?” Ben asked as he took off his outer layers as well.

“Can’t. The floo is jammed shut. Your dad and I tried to fix it back in the fall, but it just wouldn’t open.”

Ben frowned and then walked over to the fireplace and reached up into it. A second later, Rey heard a faint scraping noise and then a soft click.

“There’s a little latch,” Ben said, going to the sink to wash his hands.

“Han and I fiddled with that thing for hours! How did you fix that so fast?”

“I built this place,” Ben said as he laid a few logs in the fireplace.

“The whole cottage?” she asked incredulously. 

“Pretty much. I was sixteen. Constantly in trouble. Had a few run-ins with the law. My parents were going to send me to military school. I proposed that I build a house instead, as a type of reform project.”

Rey sat on her small sofa and looked around at the rafters. She loved living here, loved how the place was a variation of Leia and Han’s house while still maintaining its own character. She’d never considered that a teenaged boy had built it. 

“I had some help,” Ben offered as if he could read her thoughts, “My Uncle Luke was staying with us then and he knows his way around a construction site. And my mom insisted that we hire a professional for the gas line. But for the most part it was me, figuring each step out as I went. My design and my labor.”

“That’s incredible.” 

“It changed me,” he said simply but she felt the depth behind his words.

The fire was roaring now, and Ben joined her on the sofa. She curled against him, fitting perfectly under his arm.

“You look really beautiful tonight,” Ben said, “But I think I still prefer you in my sweater.”

Rey wrinkled her nose and laughed. “You only liked it because you could boss me around and tell me to take it off.”

“Maybe,” Ben said as he pressed a kiss to her neck and Rey tangled her hands in his hair. 

“I think you might enjoy me stripping off this dress more than me stripping off that hideous sweater.” Rey said, swallowing a moan as Ben nipped at her throat and one of his hands squeezed her hip.

“I doubt that. You were unexpectedly naked last time. Not sure you can top that.”

Rey pushed Ben off her and smirked, “You sure?” Very slowly she pulled up the hem of her skirt to flash the black garter belt that was holding up her stockings.

“Fucking hell.” Ben’s eyes went wide, and he licked his lips. “You were right. I was wrong. This is somehow better than naked.”

Rey giggled and unzipped her dress, revealing her sheer bra that matched her panties and garter belt. Very slowly, she teased her panties from her hips and down her legs. With a heavy exhalation, Ben grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, her back pressed against his chest.

“Spread your legs for me,” Ben whispered against her ear, making the back of her neck prickle.

Rey complied, slotting the edge of the coffee table in the gap between the soles and the heels of her shoes. Ben pinched her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra, worrying them into little points before one hand dropped between her legs. Rey arched and moaned as his fingers spread her folds and teased her entrance until she was positively dripping. 

“Like that,” she hissed as his fingers found the perfect pace over her clit. 

“Do you have a condom?” Ben asked. Rey turned her head to face him as they had a blunt but thorough discussion before deciding against using a barrier.

Rey rocked over Ben’s erection that was pushing up against her ass, as he continued to stroke her mercilessly. “So close,” she moaned as she pawed at her breasts and ground against Ben’s fingers. She could feel his breaths quicken as her body began to unravel. Ben’s other fingers, that weren’t working diligently over her clit, twisted under one of the garter straps, pulling her leg wider. 

“Fuck!” she yelped as she came, her legs trying desperately to clamp close over Ben’s hand, but his grip defied her. Rey’s legs were still shaky, and her mind was static as Ben maneuvered her around the coffee table and down onto the thick rug in front of the fireplace. He grabbed a few extra pillows and a blanket and then joined her. He unclasped her bra and removed her high heels but left her garter belt and stockings in place before tabling over her and kissing her.

Slowly, Rey came back to herself and she began helping Ben out of his clothes. “I need you inside me,” Rey said as she tugged at Ben’s bare shoulders.

“There’s a nice fire poker-”

“Ben!”

“I’m kidding!” He smiled at her, his lips a bit swollen from kissing, “Although, I have to say that was definitely the hottest thing I’ve ever witnessed in my life.”

Rey’s cheeks burned with the memory. “I’m sure we can top that some other time but right now I just need you.”

Ben nodded and braced himself on one arm as he lined himself up. Rey gasped as he pushed inside her, she’d been so desperate for this her whole body quaked for a moment until she could relax around his girth. 

“You’re incredible,” Ben murmured before kissing her lips, his tongue rolling over hers in time with the roll of his hips. Rey moaned in agreement, her legs wrapping around his lower back, dragging him deeper with his every thrust.

Sneaking a hand between them, she rubbed herself just the way she liked. Ben broke their kiss and tilted his head so he could watch her stroking herself. “Fuck, that’s sexy,” he groaned as he adjusted his pace to match her nimble fingers. 

“Please, Ben!” She was on edge again already, it was like he’d been teasing her for days. She needed this. Needed to feel close to him, not just watched, but connected. Ben buried his face in her neck, kissing her, nipping her, whispering words of encouragement. Rey clung to him as she stared at the ceiling. A skylight was directly overhead, and Rey could see the stars above them and for a moment she thought she was floating in outer space.

“Rey!” Ben yelled as he spilled inside her, his shoulders shaking and one of his hands clenching her hip. The hot warmth of his come, the raw emotion in his voice, the way this man that seemed made of just muscle and bone trembled within her, overwhelmed her and the world around her vibrated as her orgasm tore her open. Ben’s arms circled her and pulled her close, stitching her back together. 

Rey draped a leg over Ben’s thigh and curled against his side. The fire was still hot on her back, but she needed his body, pressed hot against her chest, to keep her fully engulfed in warmth. “When are you going to tell your parents?” she asked.

“Shouldn’t you be in a post-coitus coma? I thought that was your thing.”

“You’re avoiding the question.”

“When am I going to tell my parents that we’re fucking?” Ben asked, but she could tell by his tone that he knew what she’d meant.

“No,” Rey poked his pec, watching the heavy muscle clench and then relax. His body was hypnotic. “That you’re moving home.”

Ben said nothing which all but confirmed her hunch. Instead he eased a hand between her legs and pressed his thumb into her entrance. She was still thoroughly soaked with her own arousal and his come.

“How did you possibly figure that out?” he asked, as he pulled his hand from her and rolled her over onto her stomach.

“You were so hot and cold with me,” she said, her eyes fluttering closed for a second and then flashing open when Ben’s slicked thumb pressed against her asshole.

“Relax,” he whispered and kissed the top of her spine. Rey drew a deep breath and then arched her back on the exhale, pressing her hole back against his thumb. “Am I hot or cold now?”

“Very hot,” Rey muttered as he slipped his thumb inside her to the first knuckle. She allowed herself a few moments of bliss as he worked his thumb in her hole while two of his fingers pushed into her cunt, the backs of his fingers rubbing roughly against her front wall.

“I didn’t understand why,” she continued, “until you mentioned that you’d built this cottage and I saw how much you love this place. Nothing like how you feel about your parents’ mansion.”

Rey didn’t think she could come again, but he was working her two openings with such precision that she didn’t care. She’d ride out this pleasure until her body was raw if she could.

“You never intended to even meet me until I forced your hand with the frozen lock,” Rey managed to spit out, her brain felt a bit wobbly as the sensations between her legs began to endanger her ability to speak.

“You did that on purpose,” Ben said and bent over to lick at the lobe of her ear. Rey whimpered and bucked against the rug beneath her. How did he know exactly how she needed to be touched?

“I don’t like being ignored,” she said, her fingernails digging into the blanket beneath her.

“So needy,” Ben said, and Rey gasped as he increased the pace of his fingers inside her. 

He was trying to distract her, and he was doing a very good job but regardless, Rey continued, “Your parents had told you I was a nice girl; that they liked me a lot. You felt guilty that you were going to have me thrown out.”

Ben gripped her tightly with his free hand along her hip and lifted her bottom into the air, leaving her to prop herself on bent arms, her cheek still pressed against a pillow.

“But then you found me attractive and you just couldn’t ignore me.” Ben’s free hand moved from her hip around her front and to her clit. Her little bud of nerves was throbbing with desire.

“You had to change tactics, instead of ignoring me you’d just change your perspective of me. You wouldn’t have to think of me as the nice girl next-door if you pushed me into being a naughty slut.”

“I enjoyed that quite a bit.”

“Me too, but your logic was faulty.” Her voice quavered and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to refocus her thoughts before continuing, “The opposite of nice isn’t naughty, it’s _mean_. I can be very naughty, but I’m not mean. Which puts you back to square one, Solo. If you don’t want to be the asshole that evicts me from my dream home, because it so happens to also be your dream home, then you have to find a different way.”

“Being so clever is not helping me get over you,” Ben said but Rey barely registered it. Her thighs were quaking and her whole body felt electrified as Ben’s hands worked her over. With a string of obscenities falling from her lips, Rey came, her cunt gushing all over Ben and the blanket, her vision whiting out.

If Rey’s body was a puddle, her mind was the ocean. There didn’t seem any possible way for her to think but she rolled onto her back and stared up at the crisp night sky that shone through the skylight above, “Why now?” she asked, her voice creaky with exhaustion.

Ben pillowed her neck with his arm. “I don’t just want to help my parents as they age. I want to know them. When I turned eighteen, I left. I rarely looked back. I want to change that.”

Rey closed her eyes and let the rise and fall of Ben’s breaths help her slow the thundering of her heart. 

“You really love it here, don’t you?” he asked.

“It feels like a home. I’ve never had that before.”

Rey cracked one eye open. Ben was lying next to her with a hand idly stroking up and down his sternum, lost in thought. They were still on the floor, a mess of blankets and pillows scattered around them. 

“It could be like this,” she said very quietly, “Well, not exactly like this. We’d probably want to sleep in the bed at some point. But it could be like this if you wanted.”

Ben smiled at the ceiling, staring up through the window directly overhead. 

“My uncle said it was the one flaw of the house- that skylight. Called it an over-indulgence. The one above the couch makes sense, illuminates the area well enough to read by. This one,” Ben said, pointing directly overhead, from where soft beams of sunlight drifted over their bare skin, “illuminates an empty space.”

“It’s not empty now, is it,” Rey murmured as she pressed her lips against his shoulder, tasting his skin.

“I had this vision, even then. Of waking up one morning, the fire gone dark and cold, but I’m still warm.”

“It could be like this,” she repeated, as she leaned her head against his shoulder and looked up at the shaft of light that fell through the frame above them.

“I think it will,” he said, tilting his head to the side and kissing her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! As part of my resolution to do more things that make me happy, I’m resolving to finish writing all 12 of the fics I’ve begun working on. I love writing and I really love finally posting. So here’s to at least one new fic finished a month! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting! You all have truly made this year brighter. I hope 2020 treats you right!


End file.
